Cheating
by Whydothingshappen
Summary: Prussia cheats on Canada for the second time. See other nations reactions and if their relationship will last or not.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've had this in my head for awhile now and I've finally written it cause it's summer and I have nothing better to do! It's been haunting me in the back of my head telling me to write it and do other things...but those other things aren't important at the moment. They will be important soon though, very soon... *evil chuckle***

**And yeah the title's stupid, but I seriously couldn't figure out what to name this... *sob* **

**Wow, I just went from evil to sobbing, I need to go to bed. **

****Please review so I can see if I need to fix or work on anything, I like opinions!**  
><strong>

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The sound of birds and sunlight stabbed into Prussia's eyes and ears and made him wake up from his amnesia slumber. He looked around and realized he wasn't in a place he's ever been before. <em>Oh no.<em> The last thing he remembered was being out with his friends France and Spain, going from bar to bar drinking and having a good time. Then things start to get hazy and—

"Morning sexy,"

Prussia realizes that he's in a bed. _Oh crap._ Then he looks to the side and sees that there's someone in the bed. _Oh shit._ Prussia springs out of the bed and falls onto the ground.

"Oww, son of a—"

"Hehe," the stranger giggled, "you okay?"

Prussia looked up to see that it was a woman naked in the bed looking down on him.

"Last night was great, I'm so glad I found you," the woman said.

"What the—why the—huh?" Prussia couldn't find the words to comprehend what was happening at the moment.

The woman giggled again, "Do you not remember what happened last night? Well I could see that since you were pretty drunk last night,"

"Oh no, did we…"

"Well think about it hun, we're both naked in a bed, so yes, we had sex. And it was good sex too, you weren't lying when you were gloating at how good you were,"

Prussia just sat there on the ground, butt naked trying to take in what the woman said.

"I…I had sex…with you,"

"Yes dumb! I thought we already established this!"

"I…I have to go," Prussia stood up quickly trying to find his clothes.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to stay for breakfast, see ya," the woman said and just rolled back under the covers and went back to sleep.

Prussia found his clothes and ran out of the woman's apartment. _I'm so screwed, I can't believe I did this._ He saw a taxi go by and called for it; he got inside and said the address for his brother's home. As he sat in the taxi he had a look on his face as if he'd just killed someone. He looked at his phone and it said 9:30. Though, it didn't matter what time it was, all he knew was that he fucked up and he fucked up bad.

When the taxi got to Germany's house, Prussia just threw money at the driver and ran into the house. Germany saw Prussia come by and greeted him, but Prussia ignored him and went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. Germany got worried after about 20 minutes and went upstairs to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey Gilbert, are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I-I'm fine!"

"You've been in there for 20 minutes,"

"Oh, I lost track of time, I'll be out soon,"

Germany didn't really know what to say after that, so he just left him be. He didn't get out for another 15 minutes. When he did get out, he got dressed and went downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch. He didn't really know what to do but just sit there. Germany was sitting in his armchair reading a book when he noticed Prussia just sitting there, not saying or doing anything, and broke the silence.

"Gilbert, are you sure you're okay?"

Prussia flinched when Germany spoke to him, "Huh? Oh, yeah yeah I'm fine just fine!" he laughed nervously. It was quiet for a couple more minutes, then Prussia said softly, "Hey, Ludwig…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing, never mind." Prussia said. He felt the need to admit to Germany what he should do, but felt that as the older brother he shouldn't have to ask for help from him. He stood up and went to his room. He sat on his bed and opened his phone and saw he had 3 messages and 2 missed calls from Spain.

**Message 1: **

_**Francis 11:48 pm**_

_**Hey where are you? Spain and I can't find you.**_

**Message 2: **

_**Antonio 12:28 am**_

_**¿Dónde está**__** Gilbert? We can't find you and we're about to go home.**_

**Message 3: **

_**Matthew 8:00 am **_

_**I'm excited to see you tonight! I've got everything prepared and I'm just waiting for you, see you at 6:00. ;) **_

That last message made him want to throw up. He was going to have to tell him soon, he couldn't bear lying to his boyfriend. He replied back to Spain and France:

_**Sorry I didn't get to you sooner, I ended up wandering off to Germany's place and crashing here around 1. **_

He didn't want to tell them what happened either. France was a total parent when it came to Canada's dating life, and especially knowing of Prussia's past of invading many people's/nations vital regions he felt a bit sketchy about how their relationship would be. And if he told Spain then he'd immediately tell France.

"Good God what have I done?" Prussia questioned rhetorically.

For the rest of the morning Prussia just stayed in his room on his bed thinking about what to say when the time came. Germany came up at one point and confronted Prussia on what was going on with him, but Prussia protested that nothing was wrong with him so much that Germany just left him alone.

In the afternoon Prussia went to the airport to head to his lovers home. The trip was pure hell because every minute that went by no one knew. When he got off the plane he texted Canada that he'd take a cab to his place, just to let Canada's happiness last a little longer before he broke his heart. When he got up to Canada's place he nervously looked at the door. He hesitated to knock on the door, but took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. Before he even finished the third knock the door sprang open to the happy Canadian who hugged Prussia with excitement.

"Prussia! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Yeah, g-good to see you too," Prussia said nervously. It felt even worse telling Canada what happened since he was so happy to see him, they haven't seen each other in three weeks. Canada let go and saw that Prussia looked nervous and didn't have any bags with him.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Umm…well…"

"Did something happen? Here, come in," Canada gestured Prussia in kind of forcefully.

"L-look can we—" before he finished speaking Canada jumped on him and started kissing him. Even though he really_ really _wanted to have sex, he knew that telling him afterwards would make it hurt even more than it would. Then Canada reached for the zipper on Prussia's pants and Prussia quickly grabbed his hand.

"Look Matthew stop for a sec!"

Canada stopped and look at him oddly, "You…you called me Matthew,"

"Umm, yeah?"

Canada stood up, "You usually call me Birdie or Mattie,"

"Can we sit down for a sec; I have something important to tell you,"

Canada hesitated for a minute, then got off of Prussia and helped him up. They went and sat down in the living room.

"Gilbert what's wrong?"

"I…well…" he took a deep breath in and inhaled sharply, "Matthew there's no easy way to say this but…last night I went out with Spain and France and…" Prussia trailed off.

"And?"

"I…I got really drunk and…"

"Gilbert don't tell me you…" Canada said with sadness. Prussia could just feel Canada's heart breaking.

"I," Prussia looked into his eyes, "I cheated on you."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I actually had a hard time writing this chapter. I don't know why but I had a hard time trying to figure out how Canada would react to something like this, I mean he's the most sane character out of the whole series so it was hard to figure out what he'd do. He seems really sensitive but kind of holds it back in front of all the other nations, but I feel that he'd show his true feelings in front of Prussia cause they're together. Hopefully ya'll like how I wrote what he'd do and what would happen, cause I like it and it will help the story move forward.**

**Also if any of ya'll took or speak French please tell me if I used the little French I did right cause I'm in Spanish. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Prussia could see that his statement was the equivalent of stabbing Canada right in the heart.<p>

"I felt that I should tell you face to face and not over the phone…" Tears ran down Canada's face and he began to sob. Prussia didn't know what to do after this. He tried to get closer to Canada but Canada moved away from him.

"I didn't mean it though I swear! I barely even remember what happened last night! Please Birdie—" Prussia didn't know what to do, because he knew nothing else he had to say was going to help the situation. He sat there for a couple minutes not knowing what to do. Then he quietly mumbled, "I'm really sorry Matthew,"

Canada looked up at him with his eyes puffy and tears streaming down his face. He wanted to trust that Prussia was sorry, he really wanted to, but he just couldn't. This had already happened once before about a month ago. No one knew except for the both of them, and it was the same story as this one, Prussia got too drunk and slept with someone. When that happened Matthew was upset but forgave him since it wasn't his fault since he was too drunk to know what he was doing, but now he doesn't know what to think. Canada stopped sobbing but tears were still streaming down his face and he looked at Prussia straight in the eye.

"You've done this before," he said with his voice still cracking.

"I know," Prussia said looking down in shame.

"Gilbert how can I trust you when you do things like this? I mean now I don't even know if I should believe you or not now,"

"I swear Mattie it was on accident! I would never cheat on you intentionally!"

Canada was trying to get a hold of his voice cracking, but it just wasn't working.

"Gilbert, I…I think we should go on a break,"

"What?"

"I can't deal with the fact every time you go out somewhere and get drunk that you could accidently cheat on me again! I just can't," Canada began to sob again. Prussia just sat there as the guilt began to eat at him, he couldn't handle it when he saw Canada cry.

"Mattie please, I still love you even though it looks like I don't. I know the night's ruined but—"

"No Prussia I just can't trust you right now to be faithful. How do I know you won't use this excuse later on to cheat on me intentionally?"

"Because I won't! Why would I ever cheat on you intentionally?"

"I'm the longest relationship you've ever had, what if you just want some vital regions on the side? What if I'm not enough for you?"

"Mattie that's ridiculous! You're enough for me, I don't want anyone else but you,"

There was silence for a moment where Canada wiped the tears off his face.

"Look," Canada stood up, "I still love you so that's why I just want to go on a break and full on break up with you. I'm glad you told me right away but I have to think things over. You can stay in the guest room for tonight but tomorrow go home," Canada said leaving the living room going to his room.

He sat on the couch for about half an hour until he went up to the guest room to get some rest. As he went upstairs Canada opened the door to his room and past by Prussia as if he wasn't even there. Prussia felt hurt, but understood Canada's feelings towards him at the moment. He went to the guest bedroom and lied there motionless. Right now if he didn't screw up Canada and him would be having amazing mind blowing sex, but now Canada can't stand him and he can't even stand himself. Prussia knew what he did was wrong, but now only time can heal the wounds he created.

Canada went downstairs to get his cell phone. He still couldn't believe that Prussia cheated on him _again._ Yes he was drunk but he knew his limits! He knew when he'd get so drunk he'd say or do anything. Even though he is sorry it feels like they're not even in a relationship when he does that! It hurts, and he was still healing over the first time he did it since it was so recent. He opened his phone and called France.

"Bonjour?"

"Papa it's me,"

"Oh hello Matthew! Wait, shouldn't you be having sex with Gilbert by now?"

Canada started to tear up again after he calmed down.

"Matthew are you okay?"

"Papa, Gilbert cheated on me,"

"What?" France said angrily, "I knew I shouldn't have let you two date, I knew he'd hurt you!"

"No it's not like that, he told me he got too drunk last night when he was with you guys and went home with someone,"

"That's still not a good excuse! And he lied to us! We were actually looking for him and this morning he sent me a text saying he wondered to Ludwig's!"

"…"

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No, Gilbert's still here,"

"Why haven't you kicked him out?"

"I didn't want to kick him out, he just got here about an hour ago and he told me. He's staying in the guest room. I told him to leave tomorrow,"

"Did you break up with him?"

"No, I just said we should go on a break,"

"You should break up with him my dear, you know I taught you how bad it is to cheat on someone,"

"I know I just…I still love him. And…I didn't tell you this already but this isn't the first time he cheated on me, he did the same thing a month ago too,"

"Matthew, you need to break up with him,"

"But I don't want to, no matter how much he hurt me," a tear fell on the ground, "and he's sorry, he's really sorry but," Canada began to sob.

"It'll be okay mon chère, just think things over and you'll be okay, you're a smart boy," France comforted.

Canada sniffled, "okay,"

"If you want me to come over any time you know I will,"

"Don't worry, you don't have to come over, I'll be fine,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Papa I'm going to go to bed now okay?"

"Okay, bon nuit,"

"Au revoir," Canada hung up. His heart was ripped in two, sowed back and still healing, and again was ripped before the previous wound fully healed. What was he going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Your favorite hero has finally appeared to save the day (sort of not really you know how he kind of makes things worse than they already are even though he's trying to help...yep)! Lets just say shit is about to go down after this chapter and I'm excited. **

**Drama is what feeds a teenage girls boredom, whether it be fiction or non-fiction (well it does for me).**

**That last remark doesn't mean I start rumors! I don't! I'm a good person! **

**Also to the person who reviewed me who I can't reply to, I changed that part of spanish in the first chapter, turns out you're right (I checked my Spanish notes and I used the wrong thingy for saying where someone was).**

**Another also also thingy, if you don't know what Portal 2 is of the Maury Povich Show is, you should look it up now so you're not confused with what America's talking about. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>That morning Prussia woke up to a beautiful Canadian morning with the sun shining and a clear blue sky. At first he turned around to look at his lover, but then saw no one was next to him and remembered what happened yesterday. He got up and took a shower, then went downstairs to go to the airport. He saw that Canada was already up and watching TV on the couch. He went over to him quietly but then stopped at the couch. He waited for the commercials to come on until he said something.<p>

"Hey,"

Canada flinched and turned around seeing Prussia, then made a passive angry face and turned his back around to face the TV, "Hey,"

"I'm…I'm going now, just thought that you should know,"

"Okay," Canada said bluntly.

Prussia felt a little hurt how Canada didn't show any emotion towards him, as if he was nothing to him, but quietly walked out of the house and closed the door slowly as if not to make a sound. As he walked towards the taxi he called a couple tears started to stream down his face, "Damnit," he mumbled and whipped the tears off his face.

As soon as Canada heard the door close he started to cry again. The sensitive nation immediately felt bad at how he just acted in front of Prussia, and wanted to just re-do the whole scene. As he sobbed on the couch his bear Kumajiro climbed on the couch and snuggled with him to show him some comfort. Canada held onto Kumajiro and soon fell asleep on the couch.

He woke up about an hour later to the sound of someone banging on his door. He saw that Kumajiro fell asleep in his arms too, and slowly put him down then went to the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw it was someone he didn't really want to see at the moment, his brother, America. The boy had the same dumb smile on his face and something in his hand. Canada opened the door to then be bear hugged by America.

"Hey Matt!"

"Hey,"

America let go and saw Canada's puffy red eyes and his smile went away. He hated to see his brother cry and wanted to nuke whoever the hell made him cry.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine," Canada lied. He knew that if America found out what happened that he'd surely beat the crap out of Prussia, which even though he himself felt like punching Prussia in the face, didn't want his brother straight up killing him.

"But you look like you've been crying,"

"It's just my allergies; I've been rubbing my eyes,"

"Oh, okay!" America said and walked into his brother's house, "I came because I got this awesome game the other day and I wanted to play it with you!"

Even though Canada felt horrible from what happened yesterday, he thought that playing the game would get his mind off of Prussia for awhile so he could calm down.

"That sounds like fun, okay," Canada replied.

America brought over a game called Portal 2 to play with, and to find out the truth he brought it just so Canada could help him with it. Some of the puzzles on the game were too difficult so he and Canada would have to figure them out together (even though most of the thinking came from Canada). After a couple hours America got too pissed at the game to where he almost threw the controller at Canada's TV (which he didn't want happening, he just bought it) so they decided to turn off the game and have some lunch. America pleaded Canada to make him some pancakes so he did. America scarfed down at least 5 pancakes before Canada even finished his two. America made a loud burp that could probably be heard around the neighborhood.

"Thanks man, your pancakes taste better and better the more I come here,"

"Thank you," Canada smiled.

"So whacha been up to?"

"Nothing much,"

"How are you and Prussia? Aren't ya'll getting together next weekend?"

Canada's smile immediately went to a frown. America noticed and started getting concerned.

"Did you get in a fight with him?"

"N-no,"

"What happened?"

"Nothing Alfred,"

"Did he hit you?"

"What? No! He'd never," Canada began to cry.

"Matthew he hit you didn't he? I'll kill that Nazi son of a—" America began to crack his knuckles.

"NO ALFRED!" Canada yelled. America stopped and looked at him.

"He," Canada whipped the tears off his face, "he cheated on me,"

"Oh. I mean, no! That's still bad! I mean not as bad a hitting you, well actually—that's beside the point! I'll still kill him!"

"No Alfred please don't do anything!" Canada said still crying.

"But he hurt you emotionally, which is just as bad as hurting you physically!" America saw his brother crying with his head down on the table, he felt so angry for what Prussia had done, but it seemed like his brother needed him. He went over a hugged his brother, "Come on, it'll be okay,"

"You don't know that Al," Canada sobbed, "he's—he's done this before and I don't know if I can trust him anymore," he started to cry harder into Alfred chest.

America started to get angrier. How could Prussia do this to his brother, he knew that he's had feelings for him years before they even got together, and now he's destroying everything. Prussia and him were friends, but even told Prussia that if he ever does something like this to his brother that he'd beat the shit out of him.

"Why don't you break up with him then?"

"Be-because I st-ill lo-ove him," Canada said trying as hard as he could to stop sobbing, he thought he sounded pathetic, "he did it both times when he was too drunk to know what he was doing,"

"That's still not a good excuse! Haven't you watched the Maury show when stuff like this happens? The guy will do things like this and still cheat!"

"B-but he said he still loves me and he's sorry," he said looking up at America with tears flooding his face and staining America's T-shirt.

America didn't say anything for a couple minutes letting his little brother get everything out. Canada started to calm down.

"I just…I just need to think things through,"

America said calmly, "You'll probably make the right choice Mattie; I just don't want you to get your heart broken again by him,"

Canada didn't say anything but let go of America. He breathed in a few times deeply and seemed to have calmed down.

"I'm sorry about that," Canada said quietly.

"It's okay; you know I don't mind,"

"C-can we go back to playing that game you brought?"

"Sure," America said with a small smile. America thought that was probably why he wanted to play in the first place earlier, so he could get his mind off of what happened. But America knew that after he was done playing with his brother and he'd leave, he was going to pay a little visit to a certain person…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I like this chapter because there's violence. :) [well that certainly says something about me now doesn't it?]**

**But I have a couple things to say to someone who reviewed and named themselves "Triangular Prism" since I can't reply to you privately: **

**1. I don't ALWAYS presume Prussia being the bad guy, just in this very story I do. I'm not the kind of person to write romance that's all gushy and no-conflict and stuff. I read it sometimes, but I would probably never write it. **

**2. You can't automatically assume my story is predictable after just the begining of it, I HATE stories where you can tell what's going to happen because then why should you even write it? I'm not like that because a story like that is too easy to write, hell I could write the very story you assume my story is going to end up like in an hour and it'd be one chapter long.**

**3. My summary is very blunt on what happens in the story, if you don't like stories about this pairing and cheating, why did you read a story about this paring and cheating? **

**Okay I don't want to end up sounding like a bitch with this so I'm done proving my point now.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Prussia walked into Germany's home straight up the stairs past Germany sitting in his chair.<p>

"Gilbert, what are you doing here?"

Prussia didn't respond to the question and headed straight upstairs. Germany got off of his chair and headed for the stairs and grabbed Prussia's shoulder.

"Gilbert!"

Prussia stopped moving and turned his head with a regretful look on his face, "What, what do you want!" he yelled. Germany looked at him surprised then serious, "I want to know what's wrong, and I thought you were staying at Matthew's place for the week,"

"I, I did something bad," Prussia said.

"What did you do?"

"I cheated on Matthew," Prussia said like he had a lump in his throat. Germany stood there for a moment there not expecting Prussia to say that.

"I didn't mean to I- Fuck, why should I even bother explaining, you're going to be mad at me anyways," Prussia said and started to quickly walk towards his room. He understood the situation he was in, he was the bad guy everyone was going to hate and it wouldn't matter what he said to try to make it better. He wasn't even sure what he should do at this moment, does he just sit around and wait to see if Canada still wants to be with him or not? How will his and France's friendship be like? France probably wants to beat the crap out of him since he made his son cry. He just wanted to be able to do something to fix all of this, he'd do anything!

For the rest of the day Prussia just tried to watch TV to get his mind off of what he did, but every time commercials came on, he couldn't help but think of his dear Canada. Then he turned off the TV to take a nap, he was still exhausted from the flight he took. He woke up about 3 hours later, it was the evening and the sun was going down. He got up and decided to go downstairs to get a beer, when he suddenly heard a huge bang and someone yell, "WHERE IS HE?"

_Oh fuck, please don't tell me it's who I think it is. _

He heard the person running up the stairs with Germany yelling something around, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The door to Prussia's room flew off the bolts into the wall; thankfully Prussia wasn't hit because he was to the right of the door. Prussia jumped from what just happened to then see America with a pissed off look on his face as he slowly turned his head towards Prussia. _Oh fu—_Prussia's thought process was interrupted by America running towards him about punch him square right between the eyes. Prussia flew into the wall, and then America took him by the collar and started yelling at him.

"YOU FUCKER, I TOLD YOU WHAT I'D DO TO YOU IF YOU EVER HURT MATTIE!"

Prussia couldn't reply back because of the sudden blow to his head (not to mention America's super strength didn't help either). America punched him two more times in the face, then one in the stomach. He let go of Prussia and Prussia collapsed. He was about to stomp on Prussia's face until Germany pulled America away from Prussia.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Germany questioned.

"LET GO! HE BROKE MY LITTLE BRO'S HEART!" America said as he struggled to get out of Germany's grip.

"That doesn't give you the right to beat the shit out of him!"

"YES IT DOES! I TOLD HIM WHAT I'D DO TO HIM IF HE DID ANYTHING SO IT'S HIS DOWN DAMN FAULT!"

"I'm…I'm sorry," Prussia said weakly.

Somehow that comment made America angrier to somehow throw Germany off of him and go after Prussia again. He grabbed Prussia by the collar and slammed him up against the wall.

"WHY'D YOU DO IT HUH? BETTER YET WHY'D YOU DO IT _TWICE_?"

"I, I didn't know what I was doing,"

America slammed him into the wall again, which made Prussia cough up blood into America's eyes. America let go of Prussia to wipe his eyes and Prussia kicked America in the chest which made him fall onto his back. America looked up at Prussia who slowly got into a fighting stance while spitting out the blood from his mouth onto the floor.

"Oh it's on!" America said sharply, then go up and was about to hit Prussia and vice-versa when Germany got in between both of them. Before Germany could say anything, someone yelled from the doorway, "STOP!"

Everyone looked to see that it was France.

"But he hurt Mattie so I should hurt him!" America protested.

"That gives you no reason to beat the crap out of him. Alfred I'm just as mad as you are with Gilbert," he said looking at Prussia while Prussia looked away in shame, then looking back at America, "but you shouldn't do this, how does this make Matthew feel better?"

America tried to answer Frances question, but was puzzled.

"He probably didn't even want you coming over here to beat him up did he?"

"…No," America said sadly.

"You should stop now before you make things worse,"

America wanted to protest but couldn't think of anything to say, and put his fists down and stepped back from Germany and Prussia.

"Now, what do you say?" France said like he was America's parent.

"…seriously? I'm not going to do that!" America said to France.

"Alfred F. Jones, say it."

America looked at Prussia, mumbled a swear, and sighed, "…I'm sorry,"

"Good," Frances said contently.

"Here Gilbert, sit down, I'll get some medicine," Germany said to Prussia leading him towards his bed. Prussia sat down while Germany went downstairs and left him with the two people who were resenting him the most at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm not comfortable with this chapter! I mean I just...*sigh* I don't know. But the story's almost over, there's probably 2 or so more chapters left. Hope ya'll who have read it so far liked it! I have to finish this quick cause I'm going on a vacation out of the country (for the first time!) for a month. I won't make it a half-ass story though, I'll do my best. *determined***

**Please review cause I'm still iffy on this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The room was silent for a couple minutes because no one really knew what to say. Prussia didn't really think him talking would lighten the mood, France was trying to figure out what he was going to say, and America was spacing out. Then Prussia's mind sprung a question.<p>

"Wait," Prussia said holding one of his eyes that was swelling, "Francis why are you here?"

"I was actually stopping by to talk to you about what you did, until I saw that the front door was gone, I knew a certain someone was here," he said looking at America.

"Look I said I was sorry okay? I was so angry that I wasn't thinking straight."

"It does matter Alfred, I deserved it anyways," Prussia mumbled.

"Gilbert you don't deserve to be beaten to a bloody pulp because you cheated. But I'm also mad at you because you lied to Antonio and I about what happened!"

"I didn't want to tell you guys. I knew the both of you would resent me, and I wanted Matthew to know first,"

"Gilbert I don't hate you, but I'm pissed at what you did. What made you even think of even doing so?"

"I don't know! I was so hammered that I couldn't think straight! I don't even remember going home with the girl, I just remember drinking with you and Antonio then wandering off to the bathroom, and that's where things get all fuzzy. The next thing I know I wake up in the girl's bedroom. That's all I remember I swear!"

France sighed sharply, "That's the whole problem with this, you didn't even know you were doing even though you did so. I'm madder at you for making my Matthew cry than actually cheating on him,"

"I'm mad either way. Excuses are excuses, he still cheated on him," America said bluntly.

Then a tear went down Prussia's swollen eye. He really would do anything to change what he did.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong, the guilt has been eating me up ever since it happened, but I still love Matthew. Even though you're close friends of mine, you can say what you want but Matthew's the one who'll say what's going to happen. If he wants to be with me still, I'll be thrilled, but if he wants to break up, then I'll do it as long as it makes him happy,"

The room became silent again until Germany came back with bandages and an icepack. Germany cleaned up Prussia's injuries and gave the icepack to Prussia to hold on his eye.

Prussia looked up at France and America, "Would you guys still be my friends?"

"…I don't know, maybe," America said.

"It'll take some time Gilbert," France began, "I still want to be friends with you, but I'm really angry about what you did, even though it wasn't intentional. This whole situation is simple yet complicated,"

"Well, I should be getting back home, bye guys," America said as he left the room, "and Ludwig, I'm sorry I smashed your doors."

"It's okay, just pay me back,"

America left the room and then the house.

"You know you may have to tell him a couple more times about how he owes you," France said.

"I know, I'm not the only one he owes money so he'll probably forget," Germany said.

"Oh! Also is cute little Feliciano here?"

"Surprisingly no, and I'm glad he's not so you don't molest him,"

"It's not molesting! Since he's not here I don't really have any reason to be here anymore, so I'll be on my way," Frances said as he left the house. Prussia was still sitting on the bed with the icepack on his eye.

Germany felt like he had to talk things over with his brother to make him feel better, but he didn't know exactly how to do it. He wasn't very good with handling people's feelings, and he and Prussia have never really done such a thing since the Berlin Wall came down. He just sat next to Prussia on the bed not trying to figure out what to say.

"…why are you just sitting there?" Prussia asked.

"Oh uh…I just thought you may want to…talk things out or something," Germany said.

"Don't things that have to do with feelings make you uncomfortable?" Prussia teased.

"Hey I'm trying my best! I just thought that if we talked that you'd feel better,"

"Well there's really no reason to talk this over, I mean I'm the criminal not the victim here,"

"But you didn't mean to, did you?"

"No I didn't, but it doesn't matter. Like Alfred said, 'excuses are excuses,' I still cheated,"

"…well, what are you plans?"

Prussia was silent for a moment, "I don't know, it's all up to Matthew really. I'd tell him I love him a million times and even do anything he says, but it still wouldn't help the relationship. I still feel so stupid; I can't believe I got that wasted,"

"Wait Gilbert, didn't Alfred say you cheated on him twice and both the same way?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well _if _Matthew does take you back, why don't you just drink less when you hang out with your Francis and Antonio?"

"I was thinking that, it's the simplest solution really, I feel even more stupid for not thinking of doing that beforehand. But you know I love beer, I mean you know what it's like because you love beer too,"

"Well yes I love beer but I don't get drunk like you do. When you get really drunk you become a sexual maniac, when I get really drunk I just say stupid things," Germany looked at his watch then stood up, "I'm going to make dinner, come down when you feel better," and he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is the ending! I kind of just wanted to sum it up into one chapter, and I like it. I just came back to America a couple days ago so I haven't been able to put the chapter up until now. It kind of sums up everything and I even talk about the first time Prussia cheated! Yum, drama (why does that sound creepy?).**

**Glad you guys actually wanted to read this and liked it! Please review what you thought of the story overall.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>For the past couple days Canada has been thinking about whether he'll stay or leave his long term boyfriend Prussia. He feels like he truly loves him, but also felt like he couldn't trust him. He thought about all the good times he had with him, how Prussia was always there for him, how he was with him through his depression of no one noticing him, even helping him stop cutting. He seemed to always know how to cheer Canada up; no matter how little his anti- depressant pills were working. He also thought about sex. Canada gave his virginity to Prussia, and they still found themselves attracted to each other, it was the one of the main reasons they were getting together the other day.<p>

But then he thought about the bad times he was with Prussia. The times when Prussia was just being rude or not pick up after himself, he found that really irritating. They wouldn't fight that much, but when they did it was big and they wouldn't talk for a couple days to each other afterwards. Usually it was Canada who would call and apologize (even if he felt it was still Prussia's fault they got in a fight in the first place) just so he could talk to him again.

Then he thought of the first time he found out Prussia cheated on him. Prussia was over for a couple days and Canada needed to use his phone to call someone because he couldn't find his. Prussia handed over his phone and Canada went into the other room to call. When he was done, he decided to browse through Prussia photos on the phone, not to look for anything in particular, just for fun. He saw random pictures of Prussia and him, of Germany, Italy, America, and others. Then he stumbled upon a picture of Prussia and a random guy he's never seen before. He thought nothing of it since they were at a bar and it was probably a drinking buddy of his. Then he went to the next picture and he and the man were kissing. The next photo was of the man and Prussia on a bed kissing and touching. He looked at the date of the photos and saw it was just a couple days ago. He didn't know what to think. Prussia, the love of his life cheated on him. He was furious and heartbroken. He went into the living room to find Prussia with Canada's phone in his hand.

"_Hey Mattie I found your phone, it was under the couch!"_

"_What the fuck is this?" Canada showed the picture and Prussia and the man on the bed. Prussia was speechless. _

"_What are you…how did you find that?"_

"_I was looking through your pictures on your phone,"_

"_Why are you looking through my stuff?"_

"_I was just looking for fun; I didn't think I'd find something like this!"_

"_I—"_

"_And this was just a couple days ago too! Why didn't you tell me?" Canada started crying. _

"_I'm sorry Mattie; I didn't want to hurt you,"_

_Canada was sobbing at this point now, "Well you did, and it hurts even more that you didn't tell me!" Canada dropped Prussia's phone on the floor and headed upstairs to his room. _

"_Matthew wait," Prussia ran after Canada. He met him at the stairs where he grabbed his arm, "please it was an accident,"_

"_How was it an accident?" Canada said with anger and tears streaming down his face._

"_I was drunk—too drunk to know what I was doing, I woke up next to him not knowing what happened. I'm really sorry Matthew, it meant nothing!"_

"_Just let me go," Canada tugged at his arm for Prussia to let go, but he didn't. _

"_Please Matthew can we please talk this out,"_

"_Let me go!" Canada yanked his arm, ran into his room, locked the door and started sobbing into his pillow with Prussia pleading for him to unlock the door._

Thinking back on that day he felt embarrassed. He felt as if he was too dramatic even though he was hurt. Then again, he hated how sensitive he was, he always tried to make himself not cry, but he could never help it. After ostracizing himself in his room that day, he forgave Prussia the very next day because he told him how he was just too drunk and Canada felt like it was a reasonable excuse. Sometimes when he was with Prussia out drinking Prussia would get too drunk and do stupid things, then the next day he couldn't remember a thing. But now that it's happened again he felt like Prussia was being too careless with his drinking. Canada felt as if Prussia really cared about Canada, he wouldn't drink so much knowing what could happen. Then he thought again how much Prussia loved drinking, he even remember Prussia saying, "_Mattie, I love drinking almost as much as I love you. Almost."_

Canada sighed, "I hate this," he said to himself. He's had his phone in his hand for the past hour wanting to call Prussia, but not knowing how to say what he wanted to say. He even had Prussia's number highlighted on the phone, and every time the phone went to sleep he'd wake it up again, staring at the number. "Fuck," he mumbled. He was all out of tears to cry, he's calmed down and thought about it, so he's going to call—at some point. He kept going back and forth in his head if he should stay with Prussia or break up until he eventually got stuck with one of them. Canada eventually pressed the button and the phone started ringing. Canada started to get nervous until—

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hello?"

Canada hung up the phone. He thought again about his decision, and called Prussia again.

"Hello, Matthew?"

"…"

"Matthew, are you there?"

"…Hi Gilbert,"

"Hey,"

"I, umm…"

"Yes?"

"…I want to…get back together,"

"Really?"

"But,"

"What?"

"You have to promise me something,"

"What? I'll do anything,"

"…Can you drink less when you're out?"

"What do you mean?"

"W-well because this all happened because you drank too much, so can you— no, you _have _to have a drinking limit when you're out,"

"…"

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah I'm still here,"

"Can you do what I told you?"

"I'll try,"

"No Gilbert! You _have _to do it or else we're not getting back together,"

"OK, I'll do it,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love you,"

Canada smiled, "I love you too, but it's going to take me awhile to forgive you,"

"I know, I'm so—"

"Please stop saying you're sorry, I get how sorry you are,"

"…"

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah?"

"This is your last chance. I-If you do something like this again, we're done no matter what, okay?"

"Okay, I swear I will never cheat on you again,"

"I hope that's true,"

"It is! I promise, cross my awesome heart and hope to die,"

Canada and Prussia talked for another hour or so. Prussia told him about what America did a couple days ago, and Canada was annoyed that America didn't listen to him. They talked about other various things then hung up. Then he dialed America's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alfred,"

"Hey Mattie! You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just talked to Gilbert; we're getting back together,"

"What? Why?"

"It's a long story, but this is the last chance I'm giving him, so if he does it one more time we're done,"

"Well okay but I'm just warning you, you could be making a big mistake,"

"Just don't worry about it, it's my relationship so I'll deal with it. Also, Gilbert told me that you beat the crap out of him the other day, is that true?"

"…"

"Alfred,"

"…maybe,"

"_Alfred!"_

"Okay okay fine! I went over there when I was still mad and roughed him up a bit,"

"You gave him a black eye and cough up blood!"

"He just made me so mad that he hurt you like that, I don't like it when you cry, it makes me sad,"

"I know that you care but you shouldn't have done that. Remember we've talked about this? You never decide to do things when you're mad,"

"I know…"

"_Especially _you,"

"I know!"

Canada sighed, "Well, I just wanted to hear from you. I got to go,"

"Okay, bye Mattie!"

"Bye,"

Canada started wondering if forgiving Prussia was the right thing to do. His heart felt good about it, but his brain was telling him he was a fool in love just waiting to get his heart broken again. He knew that relationships had their rough patches, and that they'll soon get through this one so they can be happy again. But it could also end in tragedy where Prussia cheats again and they break up, all he knows is that time will tell, and he wanted to be in Prussia's arms again real soon.


End file.
